Backrests for motor vehicle seats which have an interior support structure are generally known. Usually these support structures are configured to be U-shaped or O-shaped and are composed of metal struts.
There is a need in the art to provide a method for producing a support structure for the backrest of a motor vehicle seat as well as a method for producing a backrest for a motor vehicle seat which is easy to implement, which enables the rapid manufacture of similar support structures or backrests and which ensures a uniformly light-weight and stable structure of the support structure as well as the backrest. Furthermore, there is a need in the art to provide a support structure for a backrest and a backrest which is easy to manufacture, which has a light-weight structure and which is configured to be particularly stable.